


Waiting

by fanfictionfiend



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionfiend/pseuds/fanfictionfiend
Summary: He knew that this time ‘leaving’ meant a lot more than a few days apart.Fenris reflecting on the events leading up to and surrounding 'Here Lies the Abyss.'(Inspired by the prompt by the putthepromptsonpaper tumblr.http://putthepromptsonpaper.tumblr.com/post/142530720426/he-knew-that-this-time-leaving-meant-a-lot-moreBe sure to check out their page!)





	Waiting

 

Woeful eyes looked up at him from where the dog rested his chin on his knee. Bruno sighed again, as if the man before him could make things return to normal.

Fenris rested his hand on the dog's head, matching his sigh. "I know," he murmured. "I miss her too, but I can't bring her back any faster."

It had only been a month since Hawke had left for Skyhold. Laughably small compared to the years he'd spent alone in fear of being discovered by Danarius.

Yet now he felt her absence almost painfully. Since fleeing Kirkwall, there'd hardly been a day they weren't together, save the occasional job that sent them after different leads.

When the letter from Varric arrived, there'd been no question that they would aid the Inquisition (even if Fenris had reservations regarding the Inquisitor's fabled 'mark'). Hawke hated the thought of leaving any job unfinished, though not nearly as much as any threat to her family. She was a fighter without compare, but Fenris had never seen her fight quite as ruthlessly as she did when her family was in danger.

He'd been ready to take up his sword and leave at a moment's notice, so he was shocked when Hawke had said she'd be doing this alone.

They'd argued. He'd known, of course, that her leaving this time meant much more than a few days apart. The thought of it saddened him, but was overwhelmed by his fear and worry of what she'd be facing. Hawke was strong, and had proven time and again that she could more than take care of herself. It didn't change that any fight of hers was his as well; he thought that had been clear for years now. He'd meant his words in Kirkwall.

For days Fenris had tried to change Hawke's mind, to let him fight alongside her, but she stubbornly refused to relent. It had grown to the point where every moment was tense between them, and Fenris feared one day she would simply leave without a word.

During one of their more heated arguments, the tension between them snapped, and both were capturing the other's mouth in rough kisses and clawing at clothes, reminiscent of their first time together.

Afterward, as Fenris looked at her, he decided to relent. The thought of not fighting by her side still upset him, but not as much as pushing her away into danger.

"I'm not sure I can understand your reasons for insisting I stay behind," he'd told her, bringing their foreheads together, "but if this is something you need to do alone, so be it."

Her hands had cradled his face as she thanked him. She wasn't trying to exclude him, but felt that it was her responsibility to finish what her father started.

She planned to leave the following day.

When the time came Hawke stood in the doorway, Fenris on her heels. He'd cupped her cheek and made her promise, again, not to die.

She'd smiled at the memory and promised him once again, wrapping an arm around him and tugging him to her for a kiss.

A smug smile crossed his lips at the memory of what happened next. He could, at least, relish in the fact that he'd delayed her departure another day with their lovemaking. She'd needed time to recover before taking on such a long journey.

Fenris was brought back to the present as Bruno suddenly jerked his head up and away from his knee, ears twitching and eyes locking onto the door. A few seconds later, a heavy knock resonated throughout the house, Bruno bounding toward the front door instantly.

His immediate reaction differed entirely; reaching for a blade that wasn't there, mind racing -- wondering how they'd found him, if they knew Hawke was gone and thought he'd be an easy target alone --

Fenris took a deep, steadying breath, reminding himself that no one was after him. That life ended years ago; Danarius was dead. The quiet from Hawke's absence reminded him of his mansion back in Hightown -- the endless nights of jumping at every shadow and creak. The solitude had him falling back into his paranoid tendencies.

Still, a bit of caution never hurt. He made sure to have a view of the individual on the other side of the door before opening it (as well as his sword within reach). Dressed in plain clothes, clearly worn from travel, the only other noteworthy aspect of the human man was the insignia on his chest; a wide eye with a sword and sunburst behind it.

Recognizing the symbol from Varric's initial letter, Fenris yanked the door open without further delay. "Yes?"

The man recovered from the shock of the door opening so suddenly, clearing his throat before giving Fenris a salute. "I've a message for a Ser Fenris, from Ser Varric Tethras of the Inquisition." He handed over a scroll of parchment, and Fenris had to keep himself from opening it right there in his eagerness to hear news of Hawke.

"Thank you." Giving him a nod, he was grateful to see the messenger salute again before taking his leave.

Fenris slammed the door shut, nearly ripping the parchment in his haste to separate the wax seal from the page. Thankfully, the normally-verbose dwarf had the foresight to keep this letter shorter than his typical ones, surely knowing he had no patience while Hawke was away and in potential danger.

 

_Broody,_

_I figured I should be the one to write you and let you know what our dear Champion has been up to after she came to Skyhold._

_Suffice to say a bunch of crazy shit happened, but when doesn't it when Hawke's around? I can easily say the situations the Inquisitor finds herself in are even weirder, though I know that's hard to believe. You'll have to meet her sometime. Naturally, when the two of them are around each other all the weird shit in Thedas comes together in one place._

_There was an assault on a Grey Warden fortress, demons, blood magic, walking through the fade and fighting an even *bigger* demon. You name it, it probably happened on this little adventure. Trust me, I couldn't come up with this shit if I tried._

_I'll be sure to give you all the details the next time we all sit down for a game of Wicked Grace, but for now I'll skip to the important part._

_The mess with the Grey Wardens did a number on their order, and the headcount was bleak to say the least. After it was all said and done, Hawke left Adamant to head to --_

Fenris squinted at the text. "We...iss...ha...upt?"

From context clues, Fenris gathered that Varric was describing Weisshaupt Fortress; he'd heard of the Grey Wardens' stronghold often enough, with it being so close to Tevinter's border. He simply hadn't expected it to be spelled so strangely. He kept reading.

_Weisshaupt Fortress. She wanted to let the rest of the Wardens know what happened, so they didn't become Corypheus's next victims. It's a long trek, and I figured Hawke might not have a minute to spare the time to write you, as fixated as she gets with a mission in mind._

He couldn't help but smile; that was certainly Hawke.

_Knowing you, you're already halfway out the door to meet up with her. Go get her, Broody. She's a lot less reckless with you around, if anyone'll believe that 'Hawke' and 'isn't reckless' ever belong in a sentence together. After everything that happened at Adamant, it's clear that you keep her grounded._

_Anyway, be sure to visit Skyhold on your way back. We'll get in a few games of Wicked Grace, and I can introduce you to the Inquisitor. I can only imagine the kind of crazy shit that'll happen with Hawke, the Inquisitor, and alcohol all in the same room together. Should be fun._

  
  


_Keep in touch, Fenris._

_Varric_

 

Fenris sighed in relief, knowing Hawke was safe. It was clear Varric was downplaying the dangers they faced for his sake, but he was simply grateful Hawke was alive and well. Better than ever, if she was already headed toward her next objective.

Regardless, he was thankful for the letter; it sounded like Varric was doing well with the Inquisition. It was good to hear.

A sharp bark drew his attention from the parchment, the Mabari as impatient for news as he'd been. Fenris chuckled.

"She's safe," he informed the dog, making him jump around in circles, barking happily. Fenris tried to make himself heard over the din. "I think it's time we brought her home, don't you?"

Bruno stopped and barked affirmatively before bounding off to do... whatever it was a Mabari needed to do before a trip.

Varric knew him well. He was already packing the few belongings he'd need for the trip. He'd have to stop for supplies often, and the idea of traveling so close to Tevinter didn't sit well with him, but he'd endure.

Nothing would keep him from her any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure several people have written this scene a million times over, but I was really inspired by this prompt and wanted to put my own spin on it. c: This is my first Dragon Age drabble/fanfic; I'd adore you forever if I could get some feedback!♥


End file.
